


Sam - 18

by phantisma



Series: Ages [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam's POV.  When Sam is 18, Christmas brings the family together, but are the Winchesters ready for so much togetherness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam - 18

He was 18 the Christmas his family was finally together again. He let Dean convince him to come home from Stanford for the holiday, and their father had followed. A rough hunt was all it took to bring the three Winchesters into a room together. It was a little disorienting and more than a little surreal, piling into Dean’s tiny kitchen with Kaityn and Jenny and Dean and their father.

There were stories and laughter, and the occasional hard glances, but overall it was pleasant. There were other looks too…looks he tried to ignore. Things got complicated when it came time for sleeping, but finally Kaitlyn just smiled. “It’s simple. Jenny and I will sleep in our bed. Dean, you and Sammy can share Jenny’s. John, you can have the couch.”

“Really, I have a motel room and I—“

“Nonsense.” Kaitlyn took his hand. “I appreciate that you are just as stubborn as your son, and that you think you’re a big, tough man…but it’s Christmas and you have a concussion. You’re staying and that’s final. Dean, honey…get some linens for the couch.”

Sam chuckled as Dean passed him and Dean punched his uninjured shoulder. “Hey!”

It was oddly comfortable, despite the unfamiliarity of it all, and despite the fact that Dean and John still had hardly spoken…and above all, despite the fact that after everything that had passed between them in the last 24 hours, they were about to share a bed.

Sam let Jenny get changed into pajamas and finish in the bathroom before taking over her room, getting himself changed and into the double bed before Dean came in. He listened to them saying good night to his father and kissing outside the door before Dean slipped into the room in the dark and started pulling off his jeans.

“Thank you.” Sam said without turning over. “For Dad…I know he didn’t say anything, but you made him very happy.”

Dean grunted and slipped into the other side of the bed. “Yeah…he…he seemed happy.” He turned his back to Sam and Sam could almost feel the heat from his body.

They lay there pretending to sleep, pretending to ignore that the other was there. After a long silence, Dean turned. “Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“I need…” Dean sighed and Sam felt his hand on his back. “I…need to know…something.”

Sam rolled over and let his eyes sweep Dean’s face, from the deep worried furrows on his forehead to the slight quiver of his chin. “What?”

“Do you believe it? I mean…really, truly believe it?”

Sam knew instantly what he was asking. It was the collision of his two truths, his two lives. There was this normal thing he and Dean had pulled together over the last ten years, and there was this new thing with his father and visions and hunting…and they had clashed together in the early hours of Christmas morning in the very hospital where they had begun their journey into normal.

Sam sighed and nodded. “Yes. I do.”

Dean closed his eyes and held himself very still. “You know what you told me today terrifies me.”

Sam knew, he’d seen it in Dean’s eyes…he’d felt it. “Yeah, Dean…I do know.”

Dean nodded and opened his eyes. “I’m really happy, Sam.”

It was meant as a defense, a wall against all the confession Sam knew was written over his face. The truth….that Sam had known all along that Dean wasn’t crazy, or as delusional as everyone thought…that it was a demon that killed Cassie, that George had been possessed and tried to kill Dean…that the kid who attacked Jenny and killed Janet had probably been possessed as well…All the things he couldn’t say.

Instead, Sam kissed him. At first it was a light, chaste kiss…lips on lips and nothing more…but it ignited in him…and he’d wanted it since that first glimpse of his brother at the airport three days before. He closed his eyes and kissed him again, his lips barely parting, an invitation…and he waited breathlessly to see if Dean would accept it.

When Dean’s tongue caressed his lip, Sam quivered, moving closer and deepening the kiss. Dean’s hands were on his chest, caressing, then pushing. “Sam…Sam.”

Reluctantly, Sam stopped, catching his breath. “Fuck.” Dean whispered.

“What is it?”

Dean shook his head and rolled onto his back. “I’m going to be a father.”

Sam sat up. “You…what?”

Dean laughed and rubbed his face. “Kaitlyn’s pregnant…she told me last night.”

“Oh…I…dude…”

“Yeah…can you even imagine?” Dean closed his eyes and slipped out of bed. “I love her Sam.”

“I know you do.” Sam was on his knees on the bed, watching him pace. “I don’t ever want to be in the way of that.” Truth was, he wanted Dean all to himself…wanted to bend him over and lick his way down his spine before taking his time slowly fucking him to an earth-bending orgasm…but that wasn’t going to happen. Not ever again. He’d decided.

_Yeah, then what is it you’re doing here tonight, eh Sammy?_

Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. I am. I…god I want it to go away…I’ve tried. I’m even dating, did I tell you? Her name is Jess. She’s….not you.”

Dean stopped his pacing and looked at him. “Sam…you know, I’d do anything for you. Anything.”

“I do.” Sam sank back to sitting, looking away. “I’m sometimes afraid I’ll call out your name when I’m with her. Just looking at you I get hard, Dean. When you touch me, it’s like I can’t think straight…but everything is perfect and right and I need you to breathe.”

“Sam—“

Sam got up and came toward him. “The first few days, back at Stanford, you’re all I can think about. I can’t sleep. I don’t eat. I mope around in my room and think about you and jerk off.” He stopped himself in the middle of the room. “It’s fucked up and I’ve tried…but short of never seeing you again I can’t think of anyway not to want you.”

“That’s never going to be an option.” Dean said, coming closer. “Never gonna let you walk away from me Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes and fought against the arousal. “Dean…we…can’t.” He held up both hands as Dean pressed forward. “Dean…please…”

“Kiss me, Sam.” Dean whispered, his face hovering near Sam’s despite Sam pushing on him to make him move away. Sam closed his eyes. He didn’t move, to resist or give in, just stood there as Dean pulled his hands away, slid them down to his hips and stepped up inside the circle his arms made. “I miss you Sam.” Dean’s kiss was tentative, his head tilted back so he can reach.

Sam’s fight was melting away under the heat of his brother’s touch. He’d started this so long ago…Dean hadn’t wanted it then. Sam had used his perverse desire to manipulate his brother, the same way he had used everything and anything else. He wasn’t proud of it, but with Dean’s tongue in his mouth, Dean’s hands on the skin under his pajama bottoms, Sam was swiftly losing track of the reasons why they couldn’t…shouldn’t do this.

The sound of their father coughing stopped them both cold. Sam breathed deeply and took the opportunity to step away. “We…not here.” Sam said, circling around to his side of the bed. “Not here,” he repeated as Dean moved slowly toward the bed, his face showing hurt and shock. “Okay…it’s okay Dean. Just…not here.”

Dean stood by the bed and Sam reached for him. “Come to bed. I…I’ll figure something out. We’ll figure something out.”

Dean crawled into bed and let Sam manhandle him until they were spooned up together, Sam pressed up against his back. “It’s okay, Dean. I promise, everything is going to be okay.”

 

Sam woke first the next morning, though Dean wouldn’t be far behind him, and extricated himself from the tangle of legs and arms that had developed through the night. He had a week before he had to be on a plane back to California. A week to figure out why the demon had gone after Father Andrews, make sure Dean was okay, and get his hormones back under control.

The first thing to deal with was business. Sam pulled on the pair of jeans he had discarded the night before and let himself out into the hallway. His father was obviously awake, sitting up as Sam emerged and headed into the kitchen to start coffee.

“You sleep?” he asked as John came into the kitchen behind him.

“Some. Strange, you know?”

Sam nodded, cause strange was something he understood. “Tell me about it.”

John sat at the table, cradling an empty coffee mug while they waited for it to brew. “We should check on Father Andrews, see if we can figure this out.” John said without looking up.

Sam nodded again, pulling out bread for toast. “Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Get out of Dean’s hair a little. He’s strung a little tight after yesterday.” And a little distance might smooth things a little…or not.

John nodded, then made a face. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Sam.”

Sam came to sit beside him, glancing over his shoulder. “I know. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, Dad. Not after…” Sam sighed and blew the hair out of his eyes. “Not after the vision.”

John looked up, clearly startled. “He had one?”

Sam frowned and shrugged. “Not…exactly. I did, right before I called you. He got the migraine and bits…I was too busy paying attention to what I was seeing to really see what he was.”

“So…how does that fit into the bargain?”

“I really don’t know.” Sam had been thinking about it a lot since it happened. Dean shouldn’t have felt anything. “Maybe the bargain’s already broken. Maybe going after Jenny, killing Janet…maybe the bargain’s already done.”

“Morning.” Dean shuffled into the room and they both turned. “Coffee?”

“Almost.” Sam said.

Dean nodded, then looked at both of them with an expression Sam couldn’t determine. In two steps he was across the kitchen and he dropped his old leather journal on the table. “I don’t know if it will help. I haven’t looked in it in years. But…”

John reached for it hesitantly. “I—thank you.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m back in this. I’m not. I’m happy here. I have a job I love and a family. I don’t want…this. Okay?”

John looked like he’d been stabbed, but he nodded slowly. “Whatever you want, Dean. I just…I just want to be…to know you again. If that’s okay.”

Dean nodded, then noticed the coffee was done. He poured for the three of them, but didn’t sit. “I don’t want this shit coming into my house. I don’t want you talking about it where Jenny or Kaitlyn can hear you. I don’t want to know anything about it. I—you’re both welcome here, as long as you can live with that rule.”

“Whatever you want Dean.” Sam said, his eyes skipping from his father’s to his brothers.

Dean nodded and sipped his coffee. “I figure its important to have family around, now…with…well…we haven’t said much yet…but, Kaitlyn’s pregnant.”

John’s smile widened, until it took over his whole face. “A baby? My boy?” He set his coffee aside and swept Dean up in a giant hug. “Congratulations, Dean. I’m so happy for you!”

When John finally stepped back, Dean laughed. “Yeah, well you should be Grandpa.”

“Wow…grandpa.” John retook his seat, slapping a hand to Sam’s shoulder. “When?”

Dean grinned around his cup of coffee. “June…end of June.”

“Hey, a kitchen full of Winchester men.” Kaitlyn said as she came in, pulling her robe around her.

“Sorry if we woke you.” Dean said slipping an arm around her.

“No…it was Jenny, she’s a restless sleeper.”

“Coffee?”

Her eyes lit up. “Please.”

Dean poured her a cup, leaving a half an inch of space at the top for her cream. “Kaitlyn and I have to go down to the café for a few hours…so why don’t you two come by for lunch? I can show you around the place, Dad.”

John nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good. I gotta shower, before Jenny gets up and in there.” Dean gulped down his coffee and dashed out of the kitchen.

“Dean told us, Kate…about the baby, I mean. Congratulations.” Sam said, getting up to hug her.

“Thank you Sammy.” Her hug was warm, sincere and filled Sam with guilt. “It’s a little unexpected, but…better early than not at all, right?” Her eyes danced to John’s. “And what about you, grandpa? What do you think?”

That grin was back on John’s face. “I think it’s wonderful, Kaitlyn. I can’t imagine a better family for my son.”

She stroked a cool hand over his face. “You are not the man I expected John Winchester. You should stick around.”

She kissed Sam’s cheek and Sam felt the familiar chill sweep through him. He liked Kaitlyn, but she got to have what he could only dream of and sometimes it was more than he could stand. “I gotta go get dressed.”

 

Sam and his father checked for blood stains on the stairs as they climbed up to the church, but it was obvious that Father Andrews had already taken care of the clean up. He met them at the doors of the church with a weary smile. “Come on in, gentlemen.” He didn’t say anything more until he was in his office, the door closing behind John. “I’m glad to see that you’re all right.”

“A little bump on the head, some minor scrapes. We’ve had worse.”

The priest sank into his chair with a weary sigh. “Yes, well…I’ve never seen anything like that…to strike here, of all places. In corporeal form.”

“I didn’t kill it.” Sam said uncomfortably. “I hurt it, but it ran off. It could come back.”

Father Andrews waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve exercised some precautions. We won’t see him around here again.”

“That doesn’t tell us what that was about…why now, why you.”

The priest nodded. “I know why. Reuel.”

“Reuel?”

He nodded. “I’m getting too old. My body can not host him any longer. He must find a new partner.” He rubbed his hands together like he was cold. “I’m weak. Somehow it knew.”

“Was it after you or him?” John asked.

“Both I presume. Things are…building…forces gathering. A fight is coming.”

“What fight?” Sam asked. “Are we talking about the good vs evil shit?”

“Watch your mouth Sam.” John said.

“Not really, Sam.” Father Andrews sat back and rubbed at his temples. “I didn’t get Reuel’s whole message before the attack, but it seems we’ve underestimated things. There’s more here than we know, the reasons it went after Dean in the first place. Things only Dean can tell us.”

“And Dean doesn’t know.”

“Now.” John said. “Sam, get the journal, it’s in the truck. Maybe he did know something before.”

Sam left the room and sprinted for the truck, coming back with the black leather journal. “Here.”

John flipped through it while Sam and the priest watched. He licked his lips a couple of times, then shook his head. “A lot of this is nonsense. But there’s a note here…about a vision that involved two demons, each of them using Dean against one another…Dean isn’t sure which one killed Cassie….says one of them wants Sam.”

“Anything else?”

“Its all pretty vague.” John said. He flipped a few more pages, then squinted. “This is dated a few years ago, around his graduation.”

“Which we know was included in the reset. Go on.”

“He says that he had a dream, about the demon that killed Mary. That it told him he wasn’t supposed to have the gifts, that they were only meant for Sam…told him that he could make them go away.”

“Huh.” Sam grunted as he sat back down.

“What?” John asked looking up.

“That’s the same thing it told me when I was so sick. That he could make them go away. If you read back further, the demon that nearly killed him when I was eleven told him the same thing too.”

“It seems that at least one of the players in this has a vested interest in your boys not accepting their gifts.” Father Andrews said. “I wish we knew why.”

“Well as far as Dean’s concerned, it doesn’t matter. He wants nothing to do with it.”

“He may not have a choice, Sam. Demons aren’t known for keeping their word, you know?”

Sam sighed and reached for the journal. “Maybe there’s more in here. I know a lot of it is…well…a product of the early days on the meds. He was…delusional a lot of the time…then there were the black outs…most of this was written during those. I can pick through it, see what’s here that’s of value.”

John shook his head. “Let me. You’ve got enough guilt in that head of yours over this.”

Sam shook his head. “I have guilt because I’m guilty, Dad. I’ll do it.”

 

All the way down to the café, Sam was torn between finding a way to get Dean alone and leaving Dean alone. The hunger in his touch the night before had caught Sam off guard. It was hard to stop…harder still to sleep with Dean so close. They couldn’t afford to get caught.

He couldn’t believe he was entertaining the idea, but as their father made excuses about needing to check out of his hotel and run a few errands, Sam found himself hanging back, watching Dean walk him to the door of his office. When he was gone, Sam licked his lips and looked at his brother.

Dean leaned out the door. “Alice, I’m…I need some time. Hold my calls, I don’t want to be disturbed for about an hour, okay?”

“Yes, sir Mr. Winchester.”

Dean closed the door and leaned against it while Sam watched. “Dean?”

He turned and nodded, and the look on his face was all it took to make Sam hard and ready. He got up from the chair and was across the room in a heartbeat, his hands on Dean’s face dragging him into a kiss.

“Gotta be quiet.” Dean whispered when he pulled free of Sam’s lips.

“Quiet.” Sam echoed, his hands pulling at Dean’s pants. “God…Dean…”

He had Dean’s pants open and was on his knees before Dean could even react. “Sam…”

Sam shook his head and licked the hardening length, then blew cool air over it. He closed his mouth over the tip, running his tongue up through the slit, then under, before he moved ever so slowly down…then up…working slowly deeper with each pass.

“Fuck.” Dean thrust forward when Sam’s touch was too much, his hands weaving into Sam’s hair. “Fuck…Sammy…”

Sam pulled off and looked up. “Want you Dean…want you to fuck me…I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Dean’s jaw clenched and Sam saw doubt in their green depths. He stood slowly, kissing Dean and turning him toward the office chair. “Want, Dean…” Cause he knew Dean would give him what he wanted…Dean always gave him what he wanted. He moved them until Dean was sitting in the chair, his cock standing up hard and spit-slick. Sam kept kissing him while he pulled his own jeans down, pulling one leg free and fishing in the pocket for the small bottle of lube he’d put there before leaving the apartment.

Dean hissed as Sam smoothed the thick gel onto his cock, his eyes closed, his breath coming faster. “You sure, Sam?”

Sam kissed him again. “Yes.” It wasn’t like he had never had anyone up there, just never Dean. Theirs hadn’t been that kind of relationship before. If they were gonna do this, Sam wanted it…wanted it to be more for both of them. He hooked one leg up over the arm of the chair and maneuvered himself so that he was poised over Dean, holding himself with one hand and leg, while he prepped himself with slick fingers. “Gods, yes Dean…”

Impatient, Sam moved so that he could feel Dean’s cock at the opening and grabbed at Dean’s shoulder for balance. He eased himself down, letting Dean’s cock burn into his ass until he was balls deep. Dean’s eyes opened and Sam smiled. “Okay?”

Dean nodded, shifting so that his cock pressed against the walls of Sam’s ass and Sam groaned. Dean leaned forward, his lips capturing Sam’s neck, pressing kisses all along his collar. Slowly, Sam started to rock his body, moving unhurriedly along the length of Dean’s dick. “God…Sam…”

Sam grinned wickedly into Dean’s hair before leaning back to alter the angle and get Dean hitting against his sweet spot. “Yes…like that…”

Dean arched up, pushing deeper as Sam descended onto him. Sam slid his hands down Dean’s arms, grabbing him just over the elbows and holding. “Hold me,” he whispered and as Dean’s hands shifted he used his feet against the desk to get even more leverage and fucked himself all the harder down Dean’s cock. Dean’s head fell back against the chair and Sam chuckled.

“You feel so…good.” Dean managed between clenched teeth as Sam sank onto him, his ass muscles clenching. His cock bobbed between them, leaking and wanting touch. As if sensing the need, Dean let go with one hand, turning the chair so that Sam’s back was against the desk for balance, and his free hand wrapping around Sam’s cock.

“Want to watch you come.” Dean whispered, nipping at Sam’s mouth and chin. “Can you come for me?”

“Dean…” Dean flipped his thumb over the head on his up stroke and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out. “Fuck.”

“Please Sammy….let me watch…wanna see…” Dean’s voice was needy and wanting and Sam shivered as he came, shooting up and into Dean’s face as he bent forward. Before Sam could catch his breath, Dean hitched his hips and Sam’s back was on the desk and Dean was pumping hard into him, groaning as his orgasm started. He pumped into Sam and held them both still as he came, then he stumbled backwards, falling back into the chair as his cock fell out of Sam with a pop.

When Sam sat up, reaching for his pants, Dean was wiping the come off his face and grinning. Sam slid off the desk and into his jeans. “I told you we’d figure something out.”

Dean chuckled and looked at the come on his hands. “Yeah…like this was better than Jenny’s bedroom?” He shook his head and took the Kleenex Sam handed him, wiping his hands, then his cock before tucking it back in. “We gotta be more careful.”

“So…it’s more than just this then? We’re going to…do this?” Sam asked carefully and Dean pulled him all but into his lap.

“I…want you Sammy…and I’m not sure I care if it’s wrong…or fucked up…or what. I mean…it feels…better than anything…better than normal…”

“Okay.” Sam brushed his fingers through his brother’s short hair and kissed the top of his head. “Okay, Dean. It’s all going to be okay.”

 

Sam was even able to believe that for a few days. For a few days things were okay. Family dinners and days spent working with his father and digging through Dean’s journal, afternoon interludes in odd places with Dean…nights not touching, not breathing too deeply.

“I think I have a timeline…or something.” Sam said, looking up to find his father across the living room. “My memories sync up with everything up to this point.” He pointed to a piece of paper with a bunch of dates. “If we concentrate on just the entries that have to do with Jenny or Janet or the demon…it looks like he was contacted by two distinctly different demons during this year.”

“Can you figure out which is which?”

Sam shook his head. “He was pretty messed up. He was seeing things and having black outs. He seems to think that the one that killed Cassie was the same as the one that killed Mom…but the MO was different.”

“How so?”

“No fire, and she was broken. According to the coroner’s reports—Don’t ask—Cassie’s bones were broken…all of them, and she was bled, but not only from a wound in the stomach.”

“So…is this our second demon?”

Sam shook his head. “Shit.” There was no real warning, it just fell on him, knocking him to the floor and invading his head. It was an odd sensation, different from the visions, from the nightmares, he looked up at his father and shook his head. It wasn’t possession…not exactly. There was laughter in his head that wasn’t his own. “Reuel?”

The presence was familiar. “I can’t stay long, and no, I haven’t chosen you. You aren’t…pure enough to host me.”

“Sam?” John was staring at him and Sam picked himself up off the floor carefully.

“Just…give me a minute,” he said to John. “What…why are you here?”

“It’s not done. It’s coming back.”

“Which one?”

He got the impression of a head shaking. “Not the one that took your mother. Not the one who made the bargain with Dean. The other one.”

Just like that it was gone and Sam shivered. “Fuck that shit.”

“Sam?”

He looked up. “Reuel…he says its coming.”

“Did he give you anything useful?”

Sam shook his head. “No.” His stomach turned. “It went after Father Andrews already. We need to find Jenny and Kaitlyn. He said its not the one that made the deal, and I’m getting the impression, that its looking to pick a fight.”

“By going after the people Dean’s protecting?

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jenny’s number. “Hey Jen. Where are you? No…nothing’s wrong, I’m just playing big brother. Yeah…do me a favor? Yeah…Who is that?” Sam got a really bad feeling in his stomach as he heard the male voice behind hers. “Tony? No…he’s…Jenny, listen to me. No. Its important. You need to get away from him. He’s not…okay…yeah. I’ll come get you.”

He hung up and looked up, his face white. “We gotta go. I know who its going after.”

“Where is she?”

“Not far, bookstore. Let’s go.” Sam flipped his phone open again, dialing Dean’s number. “Jenny’s in trouble. She’s at the bookstore…with Tony. Yes, that Tony.”

He climbed into the truck and gave his father directions. “He’s gonna meet us.”

“Is that wise?”

“I really don’t know…but if I didn’t call him, he’d hate me.”

They made the bookstore a few minutes before Dean and Sam led the way in, his eyes scanning the nearly empty store. He spotted Tony first, towering over the bookshelves. He pointed and headed that way, coming to a stop when he rounded the corner into the poetry section and Tony had Jenny by the wrist.

“Hey Tony.”

“Well, if it isn’t the younger Winchester.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“We’re done waiting.”

“Who is we?” Sam asked as his father moved around to get behind him.

He cocked his head to the side and pulled Jenny closer. “I think you know, Sam.”

Sam chilled as Tony’s eyes went black. “I always knew you were bad news Tony, I didn’t realize you were playing host to a demon.”

“You never could see what was right in front of your face.”

“Sam? Jenny?”

“See, I knew if I grabbed little sister, he’d come running.”

Dean cleared the rack and stopped beside Sam. “Tony? What the fuck?”

“You haven’t returned my calls, Winchester. I needed to get your attention.”

“Okay, I’d say you’ve got it.” He took a step closer. “Now, why don’t you let Jenny go and we’ll talk, okay?”

Tony laughed, his black eyes glittering. “How stupid am I?” He turned and looked over his shoulder. “You aren’t going to start reading Latin, are you, John? I wouldn’t want little Jenny to get hurt, would you?”

Jenny was starting to get really scared, her tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked to Dean and Sam. “Sam…what…is he…?” Dean looked at Sam and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Why can’t you people just let me have my normal life?” Dean muttered, moving a little closer. “Okay then. Tell me what it is you want.”

He smiled and pointed with the knife in his hand. “You, Winchester…we want you.”

Dean took another step closer, his eyes narrowing. “We? I only see you.” He stopped, looking deep into Tony’s dark eyes, and his look back at Sam said a lot more than Sam expected. He saw the barriers fall…saw the truth blossom, saw his hand reach out for Sam’s and Sam took it without hesitation, watching in awe as Dean’s face lit up and he felt a blast of _something_ sweep through them.

Tony stumbled forwards, then backwards, his head tilting back and black pouring out of his mouth. Jenny pulled free and Sam pulled her behind him, then turned as Dean stumbled and fell to his knees.

There was chaos in the tiny bookstore as the demon left Tony, Tony fell unconscious to the ground, Jenny screamed and Sam sank to his knees beside Dean. “Dean?”

His hand came away red from Dean’s abdomen and he moved to get a better look. “Fuck.” The red marbled handle of the knife that had been in Tony’s hand stuck out of Dean’s stomach. His eyes were bright though when Sam tilted his head back to lay him down. “Dean?”

Dean nodded slowly. “Jenny?”

Sam breathed slowly. “She’s okay. She’s fine. You saved her.”

“Nobody fucks with my family.” Dean said, his eyes rolling shut.

“Dean? Come on, stay with me. Dad, we need an ambulance. Now!” He didn’t look to see if John moved to call one, just pressed a hand around the knife, trying to stop the blood flow. “You look at me Dean. Don’t you dare die, you hear me. Not after this. You open your eyes and look at me.”

Dean sort of chuckled and opened his eyes. “Getting kinda pushy there, little brother.”

“Yeah…you need someone to boss you around sometimes.” Sam said, relief coloring his voice. “Don’t leave me, Dean.”

Dean’s hand sought out Sam’s, the blood making their skin sticky. “Never, Sammy…not ever leaving you.”

 

“Your brother’s a very lucky man,” the doctor said as Sam jumped up from his seat. “He’s going to be just fine. We’ve repaired the damage, and he’s sleeping. You can see him in a few hours when he’s awake.”

Sam breathed out slowly and thanked the doctor before turning to catch Kaitlyn as she rushed in from the elevator. “He’s okay. He’s okay, Kaitlyn.”

“I want to see him.” She’d obviously been crying and was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her.

“He’s in recovery. He isn’t awake yet. The doctor says it will be a while before we can see him.”

“What happened, Sam?”

“It was Tony…” Jenny interrupted. “He…was nice and helped me with my term paper…pointed out books that might help…then he just…got so angry and threatened me.”

Sam released Kaitlyn and nodded. “He just went nuts. Dean got him to let go of Jenny, but in the chaos, he stabbed Dean.”

“That makes no sense. They were friends.”

“I guess not anymore.”

Kaitlyn shivered and pulled her hair out of her face. “This is insane. When does he get to have a real break? When does he get to just enjoy life?”

Sam shook his head. “I just don’t know, Kaitlyn. I wish I did. Excuse me a minute.”

Sam left her and Jenny and went to his father who was standing in the shadows near the corridor down to the ER. “That Tony kid is in a coma. It’s a lot like what you said your foster father went through.”

“Do you think Dean did that?”

“You tell me. You seemed to be sharing it.”

Sam shook his head and his eyes rolled shut. “No…it was…energy…he used me. You should have seen the look on his face Dad….I’ve never seen anything like it. That demon got one taste and high-tailed it the hell out of there.”

“So I saw.”

“We need more information, Dad. This is so far out of our league. Fuck, Dean is so far out of our league. He did that _with_ the meds in his system. Can you even imagine what he’s capable of without them?”

“The question is…will he remember it? Will this change anything?”


End file.
